The present invention relates to the recordal on a television magnetoscope of information transmitted by radar, and the retrieval or reproduction of the recorded information.
The technical field of the invention is that of the construction of electronic information recording and retrieval or reproduction circuits.
The definitions of the terms employed and the references concerning radar apparatus and television magnetoscopes are given in the description with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
Certain information emitted by a radar station has already been stored.
For example, some radar stations are associated with a computer and some of the information extracted by an extractor are converted into digital values and recorded in a peripheral memory of the computer. This method is obviously very costly.